Something in the Blood
by Rivan Warrioress
Summary: Selena took Murtagh with her when she left, and Brom went with them. Years later, The third Dragon egg is stolen, and a new rider is discovered. WARNING: Brisinger spoilers. Brom/Selena, Eragon/Arya, Murtagh/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

Brom, Dragon Rider and mortal enemy of Morzan, First, and last, of the Foresworn, crouched in the garden, pulling weeds. He was, however, not focused on his task. In his heavily shielded mind, he was repetitively going over plans. He moved slightly, inching his way down the flower bed. The sun shone against his back as it slunk behind the horizon. He breathed in the cool night air, breathing deeply as he tried to calm himself. Oh, how much he wished Sapphire was there. She would know how to calm his nerves. Alas, she was dead, and Brom was left, Alone, to deal with his surging emotions. A muffled noise made Brom jump slightly, before he cautiously poked his head over the row of bushes he was perched behind. Two darkly clad people were hurrying towards him. Brom smiled as he saw them, and rocked back from his place beside the flower bed.

When the two finally reached him, Brom could see their features in the dim light still given by the sun. The first was a woman, beautiful in Brom's eyes. Her blond hair fell about her smiling face as she crouched beside Brom, their lips briefly meeting. The second figure was a small boy, dark haired, with a pale complexion, and a serious expression upon his young face. He clutched onto the woman's hand, his eyes fearful.

"Brom, I apologize for being late. It took longer than I expected to persuade the nurse to let us outside, alone." The woman said

"That is alright, we accounted for that. I have already packed the bags you hid in the garden onto the pack horse. All is in readiness."

"That is good. Murtagh, this is my friend, Brom. Brom, this is Murtagh, my son." Selena introduced them. Brom bowed his head respectively at the small child, who was barely three years old. Encouraged by his mother, Murtagh repeated the gesture.

"Greetings, Murtagh. Your mother has told me much about you. I have wanted to meet you for so long." Brom smiled, but Murtagh didn't smile impact. Instead, he spoke, in a tiny, quivering voice that betrayed how frightened he was.

"Hello Brom."

"We should leave quickly" Selena whispered, and Brom nodded. Murtagh looked between the two adults.

"Where are we going?" he asked his mother, who hushed him.

"I'll explain later, my darling," she whispered. Murtagh hesitated before nodding. Brom rose to his feet, and Selena got up too, gathering Murtagh into her arms and settling him onto her hip.

"You're getting to be a big boy," she joked with him, and Murtagh smiled, but sensed that it would be best if he said nothing. The two adults hurried, in silence, through the garden, until they reached the castle wall. Brom lead the way as they skirted it, before reaching one of the towers that were dotted along the wall. Murtagh was surprised to see the two guards that guarded the door at the foot of the tower lying on the floor, snoring.

"Mamma, why are the guards sleeping while they are on guard?' he asked, whispering.

"Maybe they were tired," Suggested Selena, avoiding looking at the guards as Brom pushed the door open, before closing it behind them. They were now within the small, circular, room that lay at the foot of the tower. It was lit by a single torch, which Brom took, lighting the way for Selena and Murtagh so they could walk to the other door, which Selena opened. Murtagh felt a thrill of excitement. He had never been allowed outside the castle walls before, and was rarely permitted to go to the garden with his nurse, let alone with his mother. Once they passed through the door, Brom closed it firmly behind them. He had left the torch behind, and now they relied upon the silvery moonlight to light their way as they scurried through the small town that encircled Morzan's castle. Once they were beyond the town, Brom led the way up behind a rocky outcrop, where three horses were tethered. Brom gently took Murtagh, who was becoming drowsy from Selena as she lifted herself into the saddle on one of the horses, before passing him back in to her arms so he could sit in front of her in the saddle. Selena draped her cloak around Murtagh as Brom mounted the other horse, before taking the lead rope of the third, which had the few belongings of the trio that could be taken without being noticed tied securely to its back. Brom led the way as the horses picked up speed, leading the way up into the line of mountains, collectively known in the spine. They only paused in their ride when they had climbed to the peak of the first hill, where Selena, Brom and Murtagh looked back, seeing the flaming torches of Morzan's castle, then, further in the distance, the shining blackness of Leona Lake. Brom's eyes narrowed for a second, before he relaxed once more, seeming to sag into his saddle.

"There, I have re woken the guards. They believe no time has passed."

"I could have done that; you know," Selena told him as he slowly recovered from his use of magic, "to save your strength."

"I can recover quickly enough while we ride. I am quite used to it."

"And I'm not?" Selena let a touch of anger seep into her voice, although inwardly she was touched by his gesture.

"Are you used to riding long distances with your son in front of you?"

"Alright, I'm not. Let's get out of here before we get found?"

"Okay." Brom kicked his horse into a canter, and led the way up into the mountains, with Selena close behind him

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

Two long months after they first left Mozan's castle, the trio where in hiding up in the spine, not far from the northern most reaches of Alagaesia. They moved regularly, but otherwise, they had settled. Brom had spent his spare time getting Murtagh to trust him, by telling him stories. Murtagh began to like Brom, but there were still some kinks in their relationship the day that Selena took Brom aside when Murtagh was having a nap.

"Brom, I'm pregnant."

"What?"

"I'm pregnant, and I'm certain it's yours."

"But, when? We haven't done," Brom paused, blushing, "it since we left the castle."

"I know, but it must have happened before we left. I've skipped my last two cycles, and it feels the same as it did with Murtagh," Selena paused, letting the news sink in for Brom. Brom grinned, kissing her.

"This is going to be wonderful. You, me, Murtagh, and the baby, just like a little family."

"Brom, I'm scared. I haven't told you this, I didn't think it was important, but when I had Murtagh, I almost bled to death, and then I got an infection. Both of them nearly killed me. I don't want that to happen again."

Brom froze, "Selena, we could go to the elves, they could look after you."

"They wouldn't allow me to enter Ellesmera. They wouldn't trust me because of what I did as the Black Hand."

"What else do you propose?" He asked, hugging Selena close. She rested her head upon his chest, and he rested his head upon the top of hers.

"We could go to my brother, in Carvahall. We'd be welcome there. It would be less dangerous than being in the Spine, or on the road somewhere for the birth."

"What about Morzan?"

"He probably thinks I'm dead. I was supposed to leave on a mission the night we fled, and I was due back long ago. He probably thinks I died during the mission, not that he would care.

"What about Murtagh?"

"Morzan rarely asked to see Murtagh. The only way he would notice our deceit is if he asked Murtagh to be brought to him. Then he would know that the wraith being I made to look like Murtagh was not actually his son. It was quite a convincing wraith figure. It fooled the nurse quite well, did it not?"

Brom laughed, "It did. She was quite convinced by its story that you left it in the gardens by itself and ran away. Has that spell been broken yet?"

"I'd tell you instantly if it had."

"Good. If you want, I'll ride with Murtagh next time we move so you can ride alone. We'll travel shorter distances, to make it easier.

"Brom, I'm pregnant, not dying. Besides, it's still quite early."

"How far?"

"Pardon?"

"How many weeks?"

"Oh, at least eight, maybe nine." Selena replied, "That's about 31 or 32 to go, assuming I go to full term."

"Did you last time?"

"Yes, I went over actually. Murtagh was comfortable where he was."

Brom laughed, "Some things never change," he grinned, glancing over his shoulder at where Murtagh lay, sleeping. Selena giggled.

"You've been so great with him. Just imagine how great it will be to raise one together, from birth. Oh, the first smile, the first steps, the first word, all those things with Murtagh that I missed out on, I'll have a second chance at."

"And I'll be right beside you, I promise" Brom kissed Selena on the forehead, before they returned to where Murtagh lay.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

The next few months passed in a blur for the trio. Murtagh had been quite excited at the prospect of getting a baby brother or sister, and had talked of little else. Brom grinned at Selena as they rode along. They had abandoned the spine, in favour of the flatter ground between The Spine, the Hadarac Desert, Du Weldenvarden, and the town of Bullridge. Murtagh now constantly rode in front of Brom, away from the now visible bump in Selena's stomach. They kept primarily to the roads, only shifting aside when the patrols of guards passed. They were all heavily disguised. Even Morzan would have difficulty recognizing Brom, Selena, and Murtagh now.

They had been riding in silence for a while, Murtagh had fallen asleep leaning against Brom's chest, when Selena reigned in her horse.

"Morzan just realized what I did. He just broke the spell."

"Did he trace it back to you?"

"Yes, but I shielded before he could locate us, but he still may know where we are." Her eyes were wide with Panic.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine," Brom reassured her, but within himself he was not so sure. He knew that, one day, he'd have to face Morzan and his dragon, and he looked forward to that day, when he could avenge Saphira's death, but he dreaded the thought when he thought about how helpless it would leave Selena, Murtagh, and the unborn baby if he died.

"Brom, what if he finds us, or if he tries to take Murtagh away from us? What if he kills you?"

"We'll be fine, Selena, I promise." Brom said, meaning every word. He moved his horse towards hers.

"We need to assume that Mozan knows where we are. I know this area reasonably well and there is a reasonably defensive position about ten miles north of here. If we make it there, I'll have a better chance of defeating Morzan than anywhere else around here. Selena nodded, and the two turned their horses northward.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

Brom had no idea how he managed to defeat Mozan and his dragon. Maybe it was the knowledge that Selena and Murtagh were depending on him to protect them for Morzan, or maybe it wasn't. Anyway, somehow, Brom defeated Morzan, and took Za'roc from his body. Selena emerged, shaking, from where she and Murtagh had been hiding, and fell into Brom's arms, sobbing. Brom groaned in weariness, drained both physically and mentally by the fight. Selena had taken him by the hand and led him to where Murtagh and the horses were hidden. Then, she had lay him down and sung him and Murtagh to sleep.

When Brom had awoken, Selena was sweating, her eyes drooping in exhaustion.

"Selena, what's wrong."

"Morzan, he, he tried to kill the baby. It faded so much, I thought it was dead. I tried to help it by giving it energy, but I don't have enough. Oh, it's going to die." She sobbed, before collapsing, unconscious, into Brom's arms.

"Mama!" Murtagh had cried, jumping forward to clasp his mother's hand. Brom gently lowered her to the ground.

"Brom, what's wrong with Mama?" Murtagh asked, his eyes wide and tearful.

"Your Daddy tried to hurt your little brother or sister, and your Mama was helping it, but she got too tired." Brom carefully explained. Much to Selena's distress, Murtagh could still vividly remember what Mozan had done to him when they were still living at the castle, including when Morzan had thrown Za'roc at the toddler's back, scarring him for life. Murtagh was, therefore, terrified of Morzan, and Brom couldn't blame him for that.

Brom felt for Selena's presence, alarmed at how dim it was. Taking a deep breath, and closing his eyes, he merged his conscience with hers. Once he was in her mind, he tracked his way though to where the majority of Selena's own thoughts were centered, on the bond she shared with the baby. The bond was weak, as Brom knew it would be, and it had been damaged when Morzan had ripped his way through it trying to get to the unborn child. Following Morzan's path, healing the bond as he went, Brom's mind surged through the bond, until it reached the flickering light of the baby. Stopping before he entered the baby's own mind, Brom began to pour waves of his own energy into the child, which responded weakly. Brom kept sending the energy towards the tiny light, growing in confidence as the light of its mind grew steadily in brightness. Brom, however, could not keep up his energy supply, which wavered, and began to drop quickly. Brom pulled away from the baby's mind, before giving his remaining excess strength to Selena. Finally, he pulled away completely, back into his own mind. He sagged in weariness, and met Murtagh's gaze wearily.

"They should be alright now," he whispered, and Murtagh climbed into Brom's lap, hugging the former rider in earnest.

"Brom, are you going to keep looking after us now that daddy can't hurt us?" he asked.

"Of course not, I'm staying right here with you and your mother, and the baby."

"Thank-you Brom" Murtagh whispered, before falling asleep again.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

Selena did get better, slowly, but the baby didn't. They stayed where they were for anther day, recovering their strength. Selena and Brom recovered swiftly form their energy lapse, but the baby was a different story. Either Brom or Selena had to keep their minds focused on its presence, allowing the unborn infant to feed off their mental offerings of energy. Brom cursed whichever spell it was that Morzan had placed upon the baby. This, combined with Selena's advancing pregnancy, meant that when they did leave the defensive outcrop, heading towards Carvahall, they were restricted to only a few hours travel per day, dragging out the journey.

A few weeks following the attack, late in the evening, they reached to small village of Fisherman's Rest, located on the northern shore of the Ninor River, about 50 miles west of Yazuac. Brom heaved a great sigh of relief when they reached the village. From their, he guessed it would take about a week to reach Carvahall. He led the way, with Murtagh in front of him in the saddle, followed by the faithful pack horse, and then Selena, her head bowed in weariness. They passed through the town center, turning down a dirt road that led towards the village outskirts on the opposite side to where the travelers had entered the town. They pulled up outside a small cottage. Brom let Murtagh climb down carefully, using Brom's leg as a ladder, before swinging himself down, and going to help Selena from her horse. The cottage door opened, and a middle aged woman stood in the doorway.

"Brom!" She exclaimed when she saw Brom's face, stepping forward and hugging Brom in welcome.

"Hello, Nissa. How are you?"

"Very well. Who are you companions?"

"Introductions can wait until we get inside. We don't know who might be listening."

"Alright then, fair enough. Do come in." Nissa curtseyed and led them into the hut. It was surprisingly large, lit by a fire burning at the stove. A young man, about twenty five years old, was sitting beside the fire, feeding it logs of wood. A young woman was chopping vegetables for the evening meal at the table.

"Still doing your job, Nissa?" Brom asked as a conversation starter.

"Yes, are you doing yours?"

"In a round about way, yes" Brom grinned sheepishly when the woman glared at him.

"Are you going to tell me who your companions are now?"

Brom looked behind him, searching for the minds of others who may be eavesdropping. Satisfied, he turned back to face Nissa

"This is Selena, formally known as the Black Hand, and this is her son, Murtagh."

"It is a Pleasure to meet you both. I am Nissa, a humble spell caster and fortune teller. The young man by the fire is Geryn, and the woman is his wife, Leila."

"Don't play yourself down, Nissa. You were the best Spell caster in the Varden."

"Behind you, of course."

"I don't count. I was a rider. I've been doing this for a long time."

"Whatever, Brom. Have you heard the rumors?"

"What rumors? I've been on the road for over six months."

"That Morzan is dead"

"Well, I should hope he's dead. I put my sword in him enough times." Brom snorted

"Oh, so it was you. Everyone thought it was."

"What other news is there?" Selena asked, her weariness forgotten at the prospect of fresh news.

"The Varden remain in hiding up in the Beor Mountains, and the elves remain in Ellesmera. Oh, there is news. Two of the dragon eggs where successfully seized."

"That's excellent. Where are they now?"

"Being ferried between the elves and the Varden, as per the agreement."

"That is good. What about on your front? Have there been any developments recently?"

"Not quite yet, it's a bit too soon at the moment" Nissa said, and the young couple she lived with blushed.

"That's good."

"Come, sit by the fire, you look quite chilled," Nissa offered, "How long do you wish to stay with us?"

"Only tonight and tomorrow. Selena has family up in Carvahall that we intend to reach soon." Nissa eyed Selena's protruding belly, nodding.

"Yes, I will organize some bedding for you. Congratulations by the way."

"Thank-you" Selena walked towards the fire, after Nissa gestured. Geryn fetched Selena a chair, and one for Brom. Nissa sat in an old rocking chair. Murtagh climbed up on to Brom's lap.

"Do the Varden know what you are doing?"

"No, I want them to think I'm dead."

"Why?" Nissa was shocked.

"Because if the Varden think I'm dead, then the empire is less likely to think I'm not and go looking for me. Besides, I really don't want a new mission at the moment."

"But you're a former leader of the Varden."

"Exactly. The key word there is 'former'. They're managing themselves quite well by themselves. They have two of the three eggs for goodness sake; they don't need me getting involved in their politics again." Brom grunted. Murtagh leaned against him, watching the fire with interest. Brom absent mindedly stroked the small boy's black hair."

"He isn't yours, is he?" Nissa asked. Brom frowned.

"No, he isn't, the baby is though. Murtagh is Morzan's son, but Morzan, well, he wasn't very parental"

"That's an understatement," Selena added. Nissa winced sympathetically.

"I can't imagine him being parental. I'm sorry; I should not have asked such a personal question."

"So, have you been busy?" Brom asked, changing the subject for Selena and Murtagh's sake.

"Brom, I'm the Varden's appointed protector of the Royal line. Of course I'm busy. Every time Guards pass this hut is a time for panic."

"So the royal line still exists?" Selena leant forward in her seat. Brom answered the query.

"Yes, but only the highest ranking officials in the Varden know about its existence."

"You can trust my silence."

"I know, I have heard of your helping us, Selena" Nissa smiled and Selena, "You information has helped us a great deal"

"I only wish I could have done more" Selena smiled. Leila chose that moment to clear her throat, announcing that dinner was prepared.

After dinner, Selena and Murtagh went to the bed laid out for them, but Brom stayed up.

"Will you tell the Varden that I am dead?" he whispered to Nissa. She sighed.

"Yes, I'll do it tomorrow."

"What will you say to convince them?"

"That I spoke to Selena, and that she saw you died from wounds you received during your fight with Morzan. I'll say that Selena died while she was here, from some sickness or injury she acquired during her journey."

"You're too good at lying, you know. It's scary."

"Well, you can talk. You're fairly convincing as well" Nissa laughed. Brom nodded, before bidding her good night and returning to Selena's side.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

Well rested after their day at Nissa's, Brom, Selena, and Murtagh moved on again, reaching the village of Carvahall just over a week later. Selena led the way as they rode through the village, attracting quite a few stares. Many recognized Selena as she rode past, and waved cheerfully, Selena waved back, smiling happily. Brom moved his horse up to beside hers, and received even more curious looks than he had been before. Once they were out of the main village, they turned down the dirt lane that would lead to the home that Selena had ran away from to be with Morzan.

After they rode for a while, they rounded a bend, and the farmhouse finally came into view. Selena and Brom halted, taking into the sight. The little house the barn, the freshly plowed fields, the paddock with the two cart horses inside it, the awe inspiring backdrop of The Spine. Selena was the first to begin moving once more, and Brom followed her. Murtagh looked curiously at the house.

"Mama, where are we?" he asked.

"We're home, Murtagh, home." Selena turned in the saddle, smiling at her son, who smiled in response. It had been a long time since he'd seen his mama happy. Brom laughed, and tickled Murtagh lightly in the side. Murtagh giggled, and shrank away from Brom's hand, only to find the other one safely holding him in place.

"Brom, don't make him fall off. You to can have your play after we get off the horses." Selena laughed, before rolling her eyes.

"Men" she muttered under her breath.

"I heard that." Brom called from behind. Selena giggled and picked up the speed. She led the way as they rounded on the gate, finding it open. They went through, walking the horses towards the main house. The door swung open, and Garrow walked out of the house, his jaw dropping when he saw Selena's face.

"Selena, I thought I'd never see you again. It's been far too long."

"Garrow! I've missed you so much. It has been too long, you are right. I wish I had returned sooner, but things kept me where I was." Selena reigned in her horse, carefully sliding from her saddle. Her back ached from the week's hard travel, but they were there now. She let her mind brush the baby's, and let out a sigh of relief. It was fine, at the moment. She walked around the horse to meet Garrow, embracing him.

"Look at you, all dressed up like a lady." Garrow's gaze flickered to the bump, but he said nothing, returning his sister's embrace. Smiling, Brom let Murtagh climb down, before dismounting himself, taking the small boy's hand, before approaching the brother and sister.

"Garrow, I need to introduce my companions. This is Brom, and my son, Murtagh." Selena introduced them both, "Brom, Murtagh, this is my dear brother, Garrow."

"Greetings Brom and Murtagh. Welcome to my humble farm."

"The pleasure is ours. Long have I desired to meat you. Selena has told us much about you, all of it good." Brom formally replied, bowing. Garrow laughed, offering Brom his hand, which Brom shook.

"Come in, come in, so I can introduce you to my family." Garrow offered. Broom gently took Selena's hand, and followed Garrow into the hut. Inside, they met Garrow's wife, Marian, and their young son Roran, who was only a few months younger than Murtagh.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

Another pair of months passed. Brom was introduced to the other villagers of Carvahall as Selena's husband, although no wedding had actually taken place between them, something Garrow knew, but did not comment on. Murtagh quickly formed a friendship with Roran, and the pair was rarely seen far from each others side. Every day, Brom worked out in the fields with Garrow, helping out with the running of the farm, and at night, they returned to the house, where Selena had been helping Marian out as much as her pregnancy allowed. One day, it was different. Selena had woken up early in the morning, feeling the familiar pain of muscles contracting, and Garrow had instantly gone to fetch the healer, Gertrude. They had quickly returned, to find Marian and Brom tending to Selena, who had sweat pouring down her face, and was breathing in painful gasps. Brom and Garrow, as well as Murtagh and Roran, were escorted outside. They sat there, sitting in a row, with Roran and Murtagh perched on Garrow and Brom's laps. Brom gnawed at his lip, worrying, while Garrow sat in silence, able to associate with the feelings Brom was experiencing, but finally he spoke.

"Where you there when Murtagh was born, Brom?"

"No, I did not meet Selena until Murtagh was about two months old."

"Then you are not the boy's father?"

"No, I'm not. Murtagh's father was an enemy of mine. He was a cruel man, and he beat both Selena and Murtagh frequently. The scar of Murtagh's back was made by his father's sword. She took Murtagh and fled with me about eight months ago."

"Are you the father of this child?"

"Yes, Selena and I were, er, intimate, at the appropriate time."

"Selena is strong, she will be able to give birth to the baby, don't fear."

"I don't only fear for Selena, but for the baby. It is too early for it to be coming, and there were several moments when we thought that it had died in her womb."

"Do not fear, brother, I've seen enough of your character, and of Selena's, to know that any child carrying your blood would be a strong one." Garrow smiled, and Brom repeated the gesture. That was the first time Garrow had called Brom 'brother.'

"You are right, I guess, brother" Brom replied.

"Oh, and Brom," Garrow looked at him as he set Roran on the ground so the little boy could play in the dirt at the two men's feet."

"Yes?"

"Thank-you for rescuing Selena, and looking after her and Murtagh."

"It was no great thing; any honorable man would have done the same." Brom replied. The two men sat in silence then. Murtagh joined Roran on the ground, playing with the small rocks that were scattered around on the ground. By midday, however, Murtagh was back in Brom's lap, wrapped in Brom's cloak against the weather that was increasingly cold. Roran had dozed off, and was bundled up in Garrow's lap as the two men sat, waiting. At about half past 12, however, their waiting paid of, when the sound of an infants wailing was heard from the inside of the house. Brom smiled, exhaling, and Garrow pattered him on the back, grinning.

"Congratulations, brother."

"Thank-you, brother" Brom replied, a silly grin spreading across his face. Garrow laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll come to dread the sound of that baby's cry." He laughed, and Brom chuckled.

"Yes, I probably will" he admitted, hugging Murtagh close to him.

"What's that noise?" Murtagh asked.

"That's your little brother or sister, Murtagh"

"Its here?'

"Yes, Murtagh, congratulations you are a big brother." Garrow told the boy. Murtagh grinned.

"Can we go see it?' he asked.

"Soon" Brom told him. Murtagh giggled happily, snuggling closer to Brom's chest. They sat that way for a few more minutes, until the door to the house creaked open, and Marian stepped out, cradling something in her arms. Brom got up, lowering Murtagh to the ground and taking his hand as Marian approached them. Carefully, she passed Brom the little bundle of blankets she had been holding. Brom looked down at the bundle, smiling at the sleeping baby that lay in his arms.

"You have a son" Marian told him, "Selena suggested a name for him."

Brom tore his gaze away from the baby, looking up at Marian.

"She suggested the name Eragon"

Brom looked back down at the baby, smiling. He knelt carefully so Murtagh could see his new baby brother.

"Brom, what's his name? " Murtagh asked, smiling at his little brother.

"Eragon, his name is Eragon."

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

**Fifteen years later**

Brom leaned against his pitchfork, breathing deeply, reflecting on all that had happened since Eragon's birth. The long days of hard labour out in the fields had made him muscular, and had browned his skin. After Selena had recovered from Eragon's birth, Brom had bought a farm very close to Garrow's, so they could live independently, but still be close. Brom, with help from Garrow, and a few others from Carvahall, had built a house for his little family to call their own. Murtagh had celebrated his fourth birthday, and Little Eragon had grown bigger, no longer relying on the energy from his parents to survive. One day, about six months after Eragin had been born, and only a couple of weeks after the little family had moved into their own house, a lone horse and rider came to visit. Brom was surprised to recognize Nissa. Geryn and Leila were both dead, leaving behind their tiny, infant daughter, only one month old. Brom had wiped tears from his eyes as he looked down at the tiny baby in Nissa's arms. She was smaller than He remembered Eragon being at the same age. Selena had cried herself to sleep after Nissa told them about how she feared the baby would die of starvation. That night, Brom had awoken to find Selena tenderly nursing the baby girl. Nissa had cried and fallen at Selena's feet the next morning when she'd found out, almost kissing Selena's feet in gratitude. Nissa and the infant girl had stayed with Brom's family for the next six months, leaving a few weeks after Eragon's first birthday. Brom had not seen, nor heard, from Nissa since. Time had flown past. Eragon was fifteen now, and Murtagh was nearing his Nineteenth birthday. Eragon took after his mother, with curly blond hair and blue eyes. Murtagh, however, was the splitting image of his father, with shoulder length dark brown hair and dark eyes. Selena and Brom loved them equally, and the little family had lived in peace.

**A.N. Wow, that was much longer than I expected. The next chapters will not nearly be as long as this, but I just wanted to set the background for the story. **

**PLEASE REVIEW, and I'll be encouraged to write more.**

**R.W.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Eragon leaned up against Saphira's foreleg, his eyes closed as he rested. At the other side of the clearing, his brother, Murtagh was doing the same thing to his dragon, Thorn. The two dragons lay in silence. Thorn's eyes were half open as he kept watch, and Saphira was sound asleep, humming contentedly. In his sleep, Eragon rolled over, and Murtagh let out a snore. Brom almost laughed as he entered the clearing. The two Dragon riders and their Dragons, looking so docile, and, Brom had to admit it, innocent. They were the hope of the Varden, but Brom struggled to see them as more than the two little boys he had helped raise. Eragon was almost sixteen, and Murtagh was nineteen, and both were seasoned warriors, but they both, deep down, remained like children.

Brom sat down, leaning against the tree. The three of them were journeying back to the Varden's base in Surda after completing another mission for the Rebel group. Brom looked across the scene once more. Although Eragon had been a dragon rider for longer, making Saphira older than Thorn, in a fight Murtagh could easily overcome his younger brother, just by being larger, and having more arm muscles. Eragon was, however, better at magic than Murtagh, a trait born from the couple of months he had spent training with the elves. The clearing was silent, save for the trickling of the creek Brom had just come from. A few minutes later, Eragon stirred.

"Father?" he whispered, sitting up.

"Yes, Eragon?"

"Should we leave soon? We're still in the empire, and we aren't very inconspicuous."

"Wait until darkness; we can use the cover of night to avoid being spotted."

"Do you want me to stay awake and keep watch?"

"No, its alright, Eragon. You are still tired from using those spell in that fight. Rest while you can." Brom sighed, smiling. Eragon leaned back against Saphira, and instantly fell asleep again. Brom relaxed as his young son rested. For a moment, when Eragon had collapsed during their mission, he had though his son was dead, but then Murtagh had reached his little brother's side and had dispelled Brom's fears with a groan of relief of his own. It had taken Eragon a few hours to regain consciousness, and even now, two days later, he tired easily. Murtagh and Brom had been keeping the distance they traveled each day to a minimum, something that Eragon was thankful for, although he said nothing of it. Brom glanced at the two dragons, before letting his eyes drift closed.

As the sun set, the three men packed up their temporary camp. Eragon climbed up onto Saphira's saddle, and Murtagh climbed up into Thorn's saddle. Brom climbed up behind Eragon. Most of the time when the three were on mission's together Brom rode with Eragon because Eragon was lighter, and smaller, than Murtagh was, not to mention that for a long time Saphira had been bigger than Thorn.. On this trip, though, it had the added benefit of it allowing Brom to keep a closer eye on Eragon, and make sure he was recovering from his ordeal.

The two dragons took off, flapping their wings until they cleared the treetops, before gliding through the sky. Eragon laughed as he felt the wind blow his hair, and Brom grinned, pleased to see his son happy.

'_Hey, Eragon, Brom, watch this'_ Murtagh called out through his mind. Thorn arched skywards, before curving his body and souring towards the ground. Murtagh laughed.

'_That looks like fun'_ Saphira commented to her riders, and Brom blanched.

'_Saphira, No!'_ Saphira either didn't hear him, or chose to ignore him, because she followed Thorn, plummeting towards the ground. She pulled up quickly, her claws scraping the tree tops. Eragon laughed, as Brom tried to regain his breath.

'_Sorry Brom, I forgot you didn't like flying.'_ Saphira laughed

'_I don't mind flying, its just what your doing is Suicide'_ Brom replied. Eragon grinned.

'_And you call yourself a Rider, father?'_

'_Ex Rider, Eragon. That was a very long time ago. Even before Murtagh was born'_

'_I Heard that!'_ Murtagh interrupted. Eragon chuckled.

'_Wow, then it must have been a long time ago__.'_

'_Eragon, one of these days I might just have to kill you, you know?' _Murtagh told the others, who all laughed,

'_I'd like to see you try'_

'_HA, I could beat you any day' _Murtagh teased Eragon

'_Alright boys, that's enough. Lets just focus on getting home'_

'_Yes father' Eragon sighed._

'_Alright Brom' _Murtagh agreed. Brom rolled his eyes, directing his thoughts towards the two dragons, although he knew the boys would be able to hear anything he said anyway.

'_I swear, those two are going to be the death of me'_

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

By the time the sun was beginning to rise, the trio had crossed into Surda, and were flying quickly towards the Varden's base. Eragon was the first to spot the Camp, and pointed it out to the others. Murtagh let out a relieved groan, shifting in his saddle. Thorn felt his rider's weariness as he began to descend, following Saohira. In his mind, he contacted Saphira, shielding his thoughts from the humans.

'_Are Brom and Eragon very weary, because Murtagh is?'_

'_Brom slept for a bit of the journey and Eragon is exhausted. I hope that they will have some time to rest before the Varden send them on their next mission.'_ Saphira replied as she arched in low over the camp as the early risers among the Varden looked up at the two dragons in wonder. The pair landed in the clearing in the city of tents set aside for the use of the dragons, and the riders dismounted, rubbing their stiff legs.

"Ah, home sweet home" Murtagh grinned as a group of people approached them. Brom and Eragon faced the group. Among them was Nasuada, leader of the Varden, Arya, Angela, and several of Nasuada's guards.

"Welcome home," Nasuada welcomed them, "Your mission went well, I trust"

"Yes, very well. We encountered no difficulties." Brom replied. Nasuada looked relieved.

"That is good. Not two days after your departure, we received some worrying news. The third, and final egg, is missing."

"What?" Brom asked, "How do we know? That's the egg Galbatorix has."

"Yes, I know. We received word from one of our few informers within the Enemy's army. All of the general's have been told that it's been stolen."

"Did we order such action to happen?" Brom asked.

"No, we didn't. That's what makes it so worrying. We don't know who has it. It could be hatched by now, and we don't know. Galbotorix could still have it, and be playing games. Now, everyone's looking for it."

"Do we know when it was lost?" Murtagh asked

"Some reports we've received say as long as a month ago"

"Then, it might have hatched by now.' Eragon said, and Nasuada nodded.

"Yes, it's possible. Don't fear though, we had Saphira and Thorn's eggs for fifteen years before Saphira hatched."

"Do the elves know?" Brom asked.

"Yes, I told them as soon as I found out" Arya told them.

"There is other news. The village of Carvahall was attacked by the Ra'zac. No one died, but it is feared the village was destroyed." Nasuada gravely told them

"What?" Murtagh yelled.

"Why? It must have been well and truly after we left with Saphira. I flew over there when I was leaving Ellesmera, and it was fine."

"How do you know about it, anyway?"

"A little birdie told us, everything." Said Nasuada, smiling a little. One of the guards pulled off his helmet, stepping out of where he had been hidden.

"RORAN!" Murtagh and Eragon simultaneously yelled, lunging at their cousin. Murtagh got there first, tackling Roran, and Eragon jumped on top, rubbing dirt into Roran's hair.

"Tagh, Eragon, It's Good to see you two, Dragon riders" Roran laughed.

"I can't believe you're here, With the Varden." Murtagh laughed, embracing his cousin

"We thought we'd never see you again" Eragon cried, embracing both the others.

"What about you, Mr. Dragon Rider and Shade Slayer?" Roran asked Eragon, who felt the tips of his ears go red.

"Well, you know," Eragon shrugged off the praise, and Murtagh scoffed.

"You should have seen it, Ro; it was the coolest bit of sword fighting I've ever seen."

"I bet it was. All that practice on the farm must have paid off?'

"You bet it did" Eragon eagerly replied. Roran faced Murtagh.

"And you, decided to get in on the fun and games, did we?"

"You could say that, yeah" Murtagh grinned sheepishly. The three boys got up., dusting themselves off. Selena, who had just joined the group, eyed her sons critically.

"Now that you're quite done reacquainting yourselves with your cousin, and the dirt on the ground, would either of you like to say hello to you own mother?" she asked. Eragon was in her arms in a second, while Murtagh was only moments behind him, embracing his mother forcefully. Brom laughed. No matter how old his boys pretended to be, they both never said no to one of their mother's hugs. Angela stepped forward.

"Any injuries, Brom?" she asked. Brom shook his head.

"Not that I'm aware of. Eragon overdid it with a spell, again, but he's mostly over that. Give him a few days rest, and he'll be fine."

"That's good. I do like it when I don't have to patch you boys up" Angela joked, before wandering off. Nasuada smiled.

"May I request to see you three in my tent at sunset. We have much to discuss.

"We look forward to it." Brom bowed, and Eragon and Murtagh bowed too as Nasuada moved away, followed by Arya. Roran stepped forward.

"Everyone can't wait to see you again." He told them, leading the way to the part of the tent city that the villagers of Carvahall lived in.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Garrow had been the first to greet the group, closely followed by Katrina, Roran's fiancée. She was followed by many other people that Eragon and Murtagh remembered from their youth in Carvahall. They listened intently as the villagers told them of how they had fled the destruction of Carvahall, under the leadership of Roran and Garrow, and how Roran had earned the name 'Stronghammer' and of Roran and Katrina'd engagement, and Sloan's tragic death at the hands of the Ra'zac. Eragon grinned at hearing of his cousin's heroics, but when Brom burst out laughing, it made everyone jump, as it was quite unexpected.

"It must be something on your side of the family, Selena. Two riders and a military genius can't contradict that."

"So it would seem" Selena smiled, and Murtagh and Eragon laughed.

"Hey, Roran. Maybe you're going to be the next rider."

"I hope not." Roran choked out, "That would mean I'd have to lead the whole army, and deal with all the stupid politics, and I could NOT do that, seriously"

"You get used to it" Eragon said, "You learn very quickly when it is the best time to leave, and how to block everything else out, but still look as though your paying attention."

"That's why you don't seem to be listening to me most of the time" Murtagh burst out, glaring at Eragon, who grinned sheepishly, backing away.

"Uh, yeah, um…" Murtagh launched himself at his little brother, tickling him mercilessly.

"You are so going to pay for that, Er" he growled and Eragon squirmed underneath him, giggling as Murtagh's fingers found his ticklish spot quickly, knowing from experience where to find it.

"Alright, Tag, that's enough. Let the poor boy breath" Brom said, laughing. Grumbling Murtagh rolled off, getting up before he pulled Eragon upright

"Thanks, Tag." Eragon said, still grinning.

"You won't thank me when I'm done with you" Murtagh threatened in jest. Brom stepped forward before the pair could fight.

"Why don't you two go and get cleaned up, it's been a long journey, and, frankly, you both stink"

"You're no bouquet of roses either, Brom" Selena added. You three go and wash, and then come back, and we'll have lunch together.

"Yes mother" Murtagh and Eragon chorused, before leaving. Brom stayed behind, kissing Selena gently on the lips.

"I love you" he murmured. Selena wrinkled her nose.

"And, regretfully, I love you, you smelly old man. Now go." She ordered. Brom merely smiled.

"Yes dear" he murmured walking away from the camp.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

Later that night, Eragon collapsed onto his bed, groaning. His head was spinning from having to listen to the Varden's politics.

"If I ever have to listen to one of their meetings again, I may just have to save Galbatorix the trouble, and knife myself." He complained to Murtagh, who had followed him into the tent.

"I'd rather dance around in front of Gabatorix with no clothes on than sit through another of those meetings" Murtagh agreed. Eragon laughed.

"I could imagine you doing that. It could work too. He'd be so blinded by the ugliness that you'd be able to stab him really easy."

"Oh haha, very funny" Murtagh snorted sarcastically, before sitting down on the soft fur lined ground.

"At least we've got some time off now" Eragon sympathized as Murtagh winced.

"Yeah, how long? Three, maybe four days, if we're lucky."

"It's better than leaving for another mission tonight" Eragon said, trying to remain optimistic.

"I suppose so," Murtagh admitted, "Are you worried about this missing dragon egg?"

Eragon paused, "I don't know. The fact that Galbatorix has got the army involved seems to indicate that he isn't playing games, that it really is lost. Then again, he hasn't openly come out and blamed the Varden with stealing it."

"But then again, he never did that the first time, when we got Saphira and Thorn's eggs." Murtagh shrugged.

"I think we should wait. If we hear rumors of a new rider we'll investigate, and we can overpower them easily if they prove hostile towards us. Between us, we could take on Galbatorix. Some young, inexperienced rider isn't going to be a big deal."

"I agree with you" Murtagh admitted after a pause, getting to his feet.

"I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. Goodnight"

"Goodnight Tagh" Eragon sleepily murmured. Murtagh grinned, before exiting the tent and walking to his own, which was next to Eragon's tent. Outside, the two dragons lay, guarding their rider's tents, their eyes closed, but their minds awake.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

The next morning, Eragon woke up early, as he usually did. He rolled over, grinning. He was not on a mission. He and Saphira could, for once, do whatever they wanted. He briefly toyed with the idea of inviting Arya for a picnic up in the Beor Mountains, but decided against it. Instead, he decided that he and Saphira would just go and fly, with no plans. He reached out with his mind until he reached Saphira's.

'_Good morning. Are you awake?'_

'_Am I awake? It is mid morning, I have been awake since the sun rose.'_

'_Mid morning? I have overslept.'_

'_No-one holds it against you, little one. You were weary. If it makes you feel better, Murtagh is yet to stir.'_

'_He hasn't?'_

'_No, he is very tired too. Only Thorn knows how weary he was. What do you want to do today?'_

'_Do you really need to ask?'_

'_Not really.'_ Saphira admitted, chuckling. Eragon got up from his bed, changing clothes, and making his bed. He pulled back the tent flap, stepping out in the bright sunshine. Saphira was sitting outside, and she lowered her snout to Eragon's forehead in greeting, blowing warm air out of her nose that ruffled Eragon's hair. Eragin gently scratched the scales behind Saphira's ear, and the blue dragon hummed. Eragon turned to face Thorn, who was lying lazily beside Murtagh's tent.

'_Good morning, T__horn. I hope you rested well'_

'_Hello Eragon. I rested well, thank-you'_ Thorn replied, inclining his head. Eragon turned to face Saphira.

'_I'm going to get some breakfast, we'll leave when I'm done, alright?'_

'_Yes, I shall meet you back here.'_ Saphira nodded her head, and Eragon hurried off towards the kitchen tents, his stomach grumbling at his sleeping in. Once he had eaten his fill, and thanked the cooks, Eragon hurried back to his tent, noticing that Thorn had fallen asleep, basking in the sunlight. Grinning, Eragon placed Saphira's saddle upon her back, making sure the straps were done up tightly. Eragon fetched his sword, hanging it from his belt, before climbing up onto Saphira. Fastening his leg straps, he stretched his consciousness out.

'_Father?'_

'_Eragon, what is it?'_

'_I'm going for a ride with Saphira. We should be back by lunch.'_

'_Alright, don't do anything foolish.'_

'_Yes father.'_ Eragon cut the contact, but remained open to Saphira

'_Let's go!'_ he called, and Saphira flung herself upwards, beating her wings against the wind. Before long, they were soaring through the air, twisting, diving and plunging through the air. Eragon cheered as Saphira looped, before diving towards the ground. Feeling reckless, he let go with his hands, holding them outstretched. He yelled out, laughing.

'_This is the best Saphira. I could do this all day.'_

'_So could I.'_ Saphira agreed, gaining height once more, '_I pity those who will never experience the joys of flight._'

'_So do I,'_ Eragon laughed, before falling silent.

'_Saphira?'_

"_Yes little one?'_

'_What if there is a new dragon rider and it was on our side. Would you help my father train them, and expand your pack to he dragon?'_

'_Of course. It would be just like when Thorn hatched for Murtagh. The more riders the Varden have, the better._' Saphira told him. Eragon nodded.

'_That's good, that's what I was hoping you would think.'_

'_We should go back if you plan to be back with the Varden by lunch. We have travelled a long way.'_

'_Alright, Saphira, lets head for home.'_ Eragon instructed her ad Saphira changed direction, tuning back the way they came.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

As the days passed, it became a ritual that every day, when he awoke, Eragon would go riding with Saphira until lunch, and then he would train with Brom, Arya and Murtagh

One day, a few days after their return from the last mission, just after lunch when Eragon and Saphira landed at the camp. They were met by Arya and Murtagh at the landing paddock.

"What's wrong?" Eragon asked, seeing her worried expression.

"I have just received word from my people in Ellesmera. An elf has returned from a long journey, badly injured, but alive. They were the ones who stole the egg. They swore it in the Ancient language."

"Where is it?" Eragon eagerly asked. Arya bowed her head.

"He no longer had it. He was ambushed by a whole battalion of Galbatorix's solders, and he sent the egg somewhere, which he does not remember. It appears as if Galbatorix's solders had a spell caster with them, and they cleared the elf's mind of most things regarding the eggs location. All that he could recall from before the attack was that he had taken in from Galbatorix's castle, and that it was green" Arya told him.

"So, the empire knows where it is?"

"Yes, we assume so. There's another thing. The magicians of Ellesmera tried to scry the eggs location, but could find nothing."

'What does that mean?" Eragon asked, and Murtagh answered for Arya.

"It means that the egg has either been broken, or it's hatched." He said, and Eragon was silent.

"Lets hope it's hatched, then" Eragon finally said, and Murtagh solemnly nodded.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next few days were a blur for the leading members of the Varden. Eragon, Saphira, Murtagh and Thorn, spent most of their time trying to locate the dragon hatchling. Several trusted members of the army journeyed into the Empire to listen to rumors that may spread across the country about a new rider. Three full days, however, after discovering the much hoped for hatching of the egg, as the alternative would be a tragedy to the race of Dragons, the Varden were no closer to discovering where or to whom the egg had hatched. At the very end of the third day, Eragon lay quietly in bed, his eyes closed, when he saw a flash of light green light. He blinked as his recovered, only to find that he was not in his tent in Surda anymore. He was in a field. He could see the dimly glowing lights of a small village in the distance. On the ground, he could see someone's footprints in the dirt, and several, smaller footprints that looked suspiciously like Saphira's when she was a hatchling. Another blink, and he was in the village itself, deserted due to the lateness of the hour. Eragon squinted up at a sign that hung from the awning of the bar, but he could not read it. He glanced over his shoulder, and could see towering mountains. The Spine. What was the significance of that? The town was certainly not Carvahall, nor was it Therinsford. Eragon blinked again, and he was back in his tent. He breathed in deeply, before swinging his legs out of his bed and pulling his cloak around his shoulders and getting up, walking his rent door. Before he got their, however, it opened, and Murtagh hurried through.

"Did you see, feel, whatever, that?" he asked, lost for words.

"The cryptic vision of the village near the spine? Yeah, I saw it." Eragon nodded, "We need to go and see Nasuada. It may be where the new Rider is."

"At this time of night? Dressed like this?" Murtagh asked. He was only wearing a pear of pants, leaving his chest completely exposed.

"We'll do it the other way." Eragon calmed him.

"Right, for a moment there, I though you'd turned daft on me."Eragon calmed him.

way."ear of pants, leaving his chest completely exposed.

nsford.

"Very funny, Tagh." Eragon sarcastically snorted, before focusing his mind on Nasuada's presence.

'_Nasuada, are you awake?'_

'_I am now, Eragon, what is it?'_

'_Murtagh and I just had a vision, which we think may be a clue as to the location of the third egg.'_

'_Are you sure?' _

'_Pretty sure.'_

'_Well, where is it?'_

'_Somewhere along the Spine.'_

'_What? Eragon, do you know how BIG the Spine is? You could be searching for years and not find it.' _

'_I know that, just that was all the information I was able to get from the dream'_

'_Sorry Eragon, I just got excited. Are you going to look for it?'_

'_At some stage I will. I should talk to father about when to go, I guess he's coming with Murtagh and I.'_

"_We'll all talk about this later in the morning, when we've had more time to think about it'_

'_Alright, see you then.'_

Eragon looked at Murtagh.

"I guess we should go back to sleep. We'll probably be leaving tomorrow to look for the new dragon"

"And its rider" Murtagh added, and Eragon nodded.

"Of course. You can rarely have one without the other"

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

The next morning, Eragon found himself in Nasuada's tent, leaning over a table, looking at a map. Beside him, Brom and Murtagh stood, scratching their heads at the possible location of the dragon, and its rider.

Eventually, they decided that it must have been in the southern end of The Spine, south of where Morzan's old castle was. Brom ,Eragon, and Murtagh packed up their belongings, and bid their farewells, before setting out to find the dragon.

They flew westward over Surda, reaching the border by nightfall. The next morning, they flew quickly over southern Alegasia, landing within the relative safety of the spine.

"You know, it going to be hard to spot the village from up here" Murtagh commented. Brom sighed.

"We could scry for the village, which might give us some clues" Eragon suggested. Brom paused.

"It could work. Try it."

Eragon fetched some water from a nearby creek and poured it into a shallow bowl. He whispered the elfish words, and the water's surface rippled. He could see the village, and could see the sun shining down on it, from the side without the mountains on it. It was to the east of the Spine. Eragon began sifting for details, zooming in on villagers, as Brom and Murtagh watched the images.

"Hang on, Eragon. Stop! I know that woman!" He said, as Eragon zoomed in on a woman, walking up the main street of the village.

"Who is she, she looks familiar?" Murtagh asked.

"Do you remember Nissa?"

"The woman who lived with us when Eragon was small, with the baby? I only partly remember her."

"Yes, that's the one."

"So, that's her. Could she be the new dragon rider?" Eragon asked. Brom paused, until he shook his head.

"I doubt it, but anything is possible. This makes everything easier. She's quite easy for me to find. Once we find her we'll scout around for the Dragon. Eragon, stop scrying, before you over exert yourself."

The image faded, and Eragon leant back against Saphira's glittering scales. Saphira blew warm air into his hair, ruffling it. Brom closed his eyes, withdrawing into his subconscious mind.

'_We are not far, I can sense the young Dragon,'_ Saphira said, speaking to all of the others. Thorn nodded his head.

'_So can I, we are in the right area.'_

"We aren't far from the village, a good half a days fly, and we shall be there. We should, however, walk the last bit, so as to appear as normal travelers." Brom finally said, and Murtagh nodded, mounting Thorn, while Eragon and Brom both pulled themselves up into Saphira's saddle. The two dragons leapt into the air, beating their wings rapidly, until they cleared the dense pine forests and begun to be lifted by the wind. The two dragons soared across the mountains, heading northward, following along the Spine's ridge. Eragon was forcibly reminded of his first journey along the spine, fleeing southwards with Saphira, Murtagh, Selena and Brom, after Galbatorix's men had discovered Saphira's presence in Carvahall.

They were heading in the opposite direction though, and Eragon could spot differences in the sort of animal and plant life that lived in these southern reaches of the Spine, compared with those found near Carvahall. He shifted in his saddle, changing his grip on the spike he sat behind, and let his thoughts wander freely.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

"We're almost there" Brom yelled over the wind a few hours later, and the two Dragon's made to land, eventually landing in a clearing at the foot of the Spine.

'Stay close, and be careful' Eragon instructed Saphira as he shifted his sword after dismounting. Beside them, Murtagh was saying the same to Thorn. The two dragons rolled their eyes at one another.

'You be careful' they said in unison, and the brothers laughed, moving away from the clearing, and following Brom. The soon found a road, which they followed towards the village that Eragon and Murtagh had seen. They walked in silence, nothing needing to be said, for another hour, before they reached to outermost farms of the village. Brom glared darkly up at the sky, which had begun to darken, a hint of the impending nightfall. The trio began to walk faster, hoping to arrive in the village before real darkness fell.

They made it, just. Brom left Eragon and Murtagh outside when he hurried into the bar that they had seen in their dream, and came out a few minutes later, smiling.

"She's here. She lives a few streets away, with her teenaged 'niece,' and works as an herbalist. Come on, before it gets impossible to see." Brom told them, leading them down a side street, and onto another road, which they followed for a bit, until they reached as small cottage with sweet smelling herbs growing in a small front garden, and dried bunches of herbs hanging in the window.

Clearing his throat, Brom knocked upon the cottage's door, then stepped back. They heard someone move around behind the door, before they heard a lock undo, and a latch release, before the door swung open.

"Brom!"

**A.N. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. Please review. **

**R.W.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Eragon looked around curiously, taking in the small house he was sitting in. He smiled and nodded his thanks when Nissa passed his a mug of hot tea. Murtagh sat beside him, cupping his steaming drink in his hands and looking around. Brom sat on a chair, watching as Nissa prepared drinks for them, before settling herself in a chair near the fire, which was crackling merrily.

"So, Nissa, how long have you been living here?"

"Ever since I left Carvahall. I've set myself up as a herbalist. The village is nice enough, very ordinary, which is good."

"Yes, I suppose it is." Brom agreed, sipping from his own mug of tea.

"Eragon, you and Murtagh sure have grown up from when I last saw you. How is your mother?"

"Very well, thank-you" Murtagh said, and Eragon nodded in support.. Nissa smiled and turned back to face Brom.

"Are the rumours true, about the dragon riders returning?" she asked, and Murtagh and Eragon grinned at each other. Brom nodded.

"Yes, they are. Two of the eggs have hatched, and the dragons are on our side."

"Oh, thank goodness. Dragons! Two of them! I never thought I'd see such a thing in my time" Nissa simpered.

"There is bad news, as well. The last dragon egg is missing. It was stolen by a group of elves, but they knew they wouldn't make it to Ellesmera, so they sent it somewhere."

"So, it's lost?"

"Not necessarily, we're pretty sure it's hatched, but we don't know where it is, or who for"

"So they're sending you and your boys out looking?"

"Basicly yes, but then, we've got advantages that others don't have. Eragon and Murtagh are the two new Riders."

"WHAT! Oh, that's wonderful. Congratulations to you both. Your mother must be so proud of you both" she smiled at Eragon and Murtagh.

"Actually, she hates it," Murtagh admitted.

"We've both almost been killed because of it" Eragon added, and they both grinned guiltily.

"They're not exaggerating. They keep Angela on her toes, let me tell you"

"Angela? Is she with the Varden now?"

"Yes. She has been for just over a year."

Ah, that's good. My sister was always a good healer."

"Hang on, Angela is your sister."

"Yes, she's my younger sister, but anyway, enough about the oddity I am related to. What brings you to this part of the country. I don't think the Dragon rider is anywhere near here."

Brom was about to reply when a muffled knocking was heard. Nissa excused herself and went to answer the door, unlocking the door and peering out before opening the door wide open to admit a teenaged girl. She looked a little bit younger than Eragon, with dark hair, a narrow face, deep, grey eyes, and a slight build. Brom instantly recognised her as the infant girl Nissa had brought to Carvahall all those years ago, all but grown up.

"Kadi, this is Brom, Murtagh and Eragon. Brom is a old friend of mine. Brom, Murtahg, Eragon, this is Kadiya, a child in my care" Nissa introduced her. Kadiya bobbed a curtsey.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," she directed her attention to Nissa, "I'm sorry I'm so late, but I lost track of the time, and I got to talking to the Miller's family."

"It's alright, but don't make a habit of it." Nissa sat in her chair, and Kadiya sat in anther chair, "Now, where were we?"

"Ah yes," said Brom, "Eragon and Murtagh both had a vision which, we hope anyway, was of where the new Dragon is. It depicted a village somewhere along the spine. We journeyed to the spine from Surda, and then we got Eragon to scry for the village in question. From what we were able to scry, we were led to this village."

"How on earth did you narrow it down that quickly?"

"Because you were in one of the images Eragon scryed" Brom explained, and Niss nodded, leaning back in her chair, an thoughtful expression upon her face.

"I suppose anyone could be the rider." She sighed.

"It's worse, though. Since both Eragon and Murtagh are Riders, and they had the vision, we can assume Galbatorix had the vision as well, so he's going to be looking around as well, and if he narrows it down to this village, we're all in trouble."

Nissa clapped her had over her mouth, horrified, and let her glance slide across to Kadiya, who had a steely glint in her eyes. Eragon and Murtagh glanced at each other, then looked back at Brom.

"So, what do we do?" Eragon asked.

"Tomorrow morning, we'll have a look around the village. It's too late to do anything tonight."

"I'll start making some dinner" Kadiya offered, moving away into the kitchen. NIssa followed her, leaving Brom, Murtagh and Eragon alone beside the fire.

"So now we just find the rider before Galbatorix comes, and burns the entire village to the ground?" Murtagh asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. Hopefully, the rest of the villagers will be safe, or at least will be able to make it across the border like those from Carvahall did." Brom sighed, not liking the situation at all.

Half an hour later, Kadiya and Nissa brought a large meal into the room. Bread that had been baked earlier that day, a warm soup, and fresh vegetables. Eragon and Murtagh grinned, and began to wolf down the food, while Brom just rolled his eyes at their atnitcs, before joining them in eating.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

The next morning dawned bright, and clear. The sky was cloudless, and the faint breeze that blew between the houses was not cold. Eragon and Murtagh stretched as they left the house, having eaten breakfast, and looked around at the villagers that had emerged from their dwellings, ready for another, normal day.

"So, have you seen anyone yet?" Murtagh asked, and Eragon rolled his eyes.

"Tagh, we've been looking for all of five minutes. Besides, it's not as if they'd have the dragon walking around with them in the middle of the village"

"They might" Murtagh protested, but Eragon shook his head.

"If they're anything like I was when Saphira hatched for me, they're going to want to hide it, meaning that they'll be acting like someone normal, except they might be wearing gloves. It could be anyone."

"Well, that's helpful." Murtagh snorted

They were still standing outside when Brom emerged from the house.

"What's the plan" Murtagh asked him. Brom looked around, ensuring they would not be overheard.

I'm going to have a look around the village, scouting fro anyone who might have any ideas who the Dragon Rider is. I want you to to go over the surrounding fields looking for clues."

"Like what?" Eragon asked.

"Tracks, dead animal remains, Dragon dung, whatever. We know the dragon can't be older than a month old, so it won't be very big yet."

"It would be old enough to fly, wouldn't it?" Eragon asked.

"Probably, but defiantly not to ride. If we need to make a quick getaway, the rider will need to ride with one of us."

The two younger men nodded, moving down the street towards the nearest edge of the village.

Sighing, Brom set off in the opposite direction, "I'm getting too old for this" he muttered

**A.N. Well, here's the next instalment. Please review, it makes my day, really.**

**R.W. **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Eragon and Murtagh strode through the fields, their long cloaks drawn close around them, searching for signs of the young dragon. A chilling wind was blowing down the mountain, carrying the scent of rain, and they desperately hoped that they found the dragon before the rain broke. It was mid afternoon when Eragon noticed a lone figure walking towards them. He tapped Murtagh's arm, and pointed, and Murtagh frowned, recognising Kadi. He walked up to her, with Eragon following at his heels.

"Hello, Kadi, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just came out to see how the search is going," she smiled, and Eragon couldn't help but notice that she seemed slightly nervous. Murtagh noticed it to, but he put it down to being in the presence of two Dragon riders. Eragon was not so sure.

"Not so good, we haven't found any signs of the dragon, as of yet." Eragon said.

"I hope we do soon, because I don't fancy still being here when Galbatorix's men come here searching for it." Murtagh added. Kadi stiffened.

"Do you think he'll send his army here, to get rid of a rider and dragon?" she asked, obviously in disbelief.

"Yes, he'd do it without batting an eyelash" Murtagh said.

"You never know, he might even come here himself, just to prove a point." Eragon added. Kadi blanched.

"What kind of point would he prove by doing that?" she asked, her voice suddenly high pitched and frightened.

"That anyone who dares to become a rider when he is king is going to get the same fate as this rider, if he finds them."

"What fate is that?" Kadi asked, although she already suspected the answer. Murtagh met her eyes, brown eyes meeting grey.

"A prolonged and extremely painful death."

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

Brom huffed as he stalked through the village. He'd seen no-one that could possibly be a rider. There were few young people in the village, of them Kadiya was the youngest, except for a few very small children that lived on farms on the village outskirts. Of course, an older person might be the rider, but no-one seemed to fit the title. Cursing, he turned back towards Nissa's house, hoping that the boys were having more luck.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

Eragon, Murtagh, and Kadi were walking back towards the village when Kadi stopped suddenly. Murtagh and Eragon stopped to, looking back at her, puzzled. Kadi bit her lip, obviously conflicted about something.

"Kadi, are you okay?" Eragon asked, and Kadi looked up, meeting his eyes with hers.

"What would Galbatorix do to the people who lived in the same village as the dragon rider?" she asked. Murtagh and Eragon looked at one another, eyebrows raised. Did she know something?

"I don't know, some would probably be killed, some would loose their homes, and some might be tortured. It really depends on how quickly they obey orders." Murtagh old her

"And what mood he's in. Why do you ask?" Eragon chimed in. Kadi looked down.

"I think I might be able to help you find the dragon, and its rider," she said.

EEB EEB EEB EEB EEB

The group was silent as Kadi led the way across the fields, seeming to know exactly where she was going. Eragon and Murtagh followed her, occasionally glancing across at each other, the same thoughts running through their heads.

_How much did Kadi know?_

_Where they going to find the dragon and its rider before Galbatorix arrived?_

_Was Kadi the rider?_

Their thoughts were interrupted when they heard Kadi speak. Murtagh blinked, and realised they had reached a gate. On the other side was an old, neglected barn, and some other, dilapidated farm buildings.

"The family that lived here last year left after the main farmhouse burnt down. They packed up everything they had left, and moved, they ended up on the other side of the Spine. They left the building up, and for a while they were borrowed by some of the farmers when they needed to store their harvests, and they had no room, but they haven't been used for some time. Your dragon might be in there." Kadi pulled herself up onto the gate, before jumping down. Murtagh and Eragon followed, and they slowly approached the Barn. Sensing something lurking within the weathered timbers, Murtagh drew his sword, and Eragon followed suit. Licking her lips nervously, Kadi reached out a hand and pushed the barn door open.

Inside, it was dark, with a heavy musty smell. Eragon walked forward, while Murtagh and Kadi slowly followed him. It was warm, and dry inside though, and Murtagh could sense that this was where the young dragon had been hidden by the new rider.

"Oi, you two, found it," Eragon called, pointing. In the shadows, a small dragon stood, emerald green in colour. It eyed the trio curiously, but did not seem threatened by them, merely curious.

"Why isn't he frightened, he should know to fear strangers?' Eragon asked, but Murtagh already had figured it out. In a single movement, he had wrapped his hand tightly around Kadi's right wrist, and was using his other hand to pull her woollen glove off. He let out a wry grin as he exposed her palm, holding it so Eragon could see.

A silvery gedwey ignasia was marked into the skin.

Eragon raised his eyebrows a Kadi, who avoided his gaze. Murtagh released her arm, and handed her back her glove.

"Why didn't you tell us?" he asked.

"I didn't trust you, but when you told me how much it would affect everyone else in the village, I knew that I couldn't hide it from you anymore. Can you protect them?"

"I don't know. Their best bet is to flee into the mountains, and then make for the sea." Murtagh said. Eragon nodded, and then reached out with his mind to Brom.

'_Father, are you there?'_

'_Yes, Eragon, I'm back at Nissa's house. Where are you and Mutagh?'_

'_We're out at a farm, right on the outskirts of the town. Father, we've found the dragon, and its rider.'_

'_That's good news, Eragon. Bring the rider back into the village, and then we'll talk.'_

'_Yes _Father.' Eragon brought his mind back to him.

"We need to take her back to Nissa's. Father is waiting there" he told the others. Kadi swallowed.

"What's Nissa going to say? She'll be furious that I never told her."

"I'm sure she'll get over it" Eragon said, turning towards the door; however he'd only taken a few steps when he froze, Saphira's voice filling his mind.

'_Eragon, Get out!'_ she screamed, '_Galbatorix's men are coming; we can see them from our higher ground. Where are you?'_

'_I'm in a barn with Murtagh, the new rider, and the dragon, on the outskirts of town. Tell father what is going on.'_

'_Alright'_

"We need to get out of here, now," Murtagh said, obviously having been warned by Thorn.

"Why, what's going on?" Kadi asked, looking from one to the other.

"Galbatorix's men are coming." Eragon told

"WHAT!" Kadi said, fear upon her face. In his corner the Dragon made a noise, and approached them. Kadi stretched out her hand, patting the dragon's side. The dragon blinked up at her, before looking at Eragon and Murtagh curiously. A look of concentration appeared upon Kadi's face, obviously trying to communicate something to her Dragon. After a few moments, Eragon and Murtagh felt something brush very gently against their consciousness, and they new it was the young dragon, curious about them.

Then, they both felt Brom's mind.

'_Eragon, Murtagh, stay where you are. Nissa and I are coming. Saphira and Thorn are flying in as well. Do you know where Kadi is?'_

'_She's with us,'_ Murtagh replied.

'_As is the dragon. We're going to be very loaded up on the Dragon's, father. You, me, Tagh, Kadi and Nissa, on two dragons. The baby one isn't going to be able to fly far as well.'_ Eragon added.

'_You forgot the rider. That's only three per Dragon, and the baby one.'_

'_That's the thing, father…'_ Eragon began.

'_Kadi is the rider'_ Murtagh told Brom.

'_Ah, I see. I'm not far away. Stay alert'_

"Let's go and wait outside, so Saphira and Thorn can see us from the sky" Eragon said. Murtagh nodded, and Kadi felt as though they didn't have a choice, so she beckoned to her dragon, and followed the boys outside. Kadi was silent as they stood outside the barn, pulling her cloak more tightly around her. The dragon was sniffing around at her feet, obviously pleased to be outside. He was only three and a half weeks old, and yet he was already able to rub his head against Kadi's hand, without her having to crouch. She glanced skyward, instantly spotting the two silhouettes of the two larger dragons.

She glanced over her shoulder towards the village, but couldn't see Brom and Nissa from where she stood. In hear heart, and in her mind, Kadi knew she would never return to her village again.

**A.N. Sorry for the slow updates, but I had a huge case of writers block. So, now we know who the Rider is. I am open to any name suggestions for Kadi's dragon though. Just a reminder, he's emerald green in colour.**

**Hopefully, I will be able to update soon.**

**R.W. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kadi watched closely as the two larger dragons seemed to drop out of the sky as they flew down towards Murtagh, Eragon and herself. She took a few steps back, although her dragon took a few game steps forward, sniffing their air and swiftly moving its tail around, like it was a dog. She let the connection she shared with the dragon strengthen, and she could feel the excitement that was coursing through him. He bore no fear towards the other dragons, and Kadi supposed that he would be the best judge in this situation. She'd tried to communicate verbally with him, but all she really got in response was feelings and the occasional thought. She supposed it was because he was so young and didn't quite have the vocabulary.

She'd spent weeks trying to figure out what to call him, and still was coming up blank. She'd wanted to choose something that reflected his appearance. He needed a noble name, but at the same time one that didn't sounder silly. She knew a word in Elvish or the ancient language would work, but she was unfamiliar with both languages and Nissa would want to know why Kadi was curious about the languages now. For now the dragon remained nameless, but he didn't appear to mind for the moment. He always showed his joy and excitement when he caught site of Kadi every morning when she arrived at the barn, through the way he moved, and through their mental connection.

She had been relieved when she'd discovered that the dragon was most proficient at catching his own food, showing a preference for the mice and rats that frequented the barn. Still, Olivia knew that the small rodents would not do to sustain the rapidly growing dragon for much longer. It was probably a good thing that the other riders had arrived when they had, so as to better help her learn about her role of a dragon rider, and how she might care for her dragon as he grew up.

She was drawn from her musing when she felt her dragon rubbing against her leg like a great overgrown cat. The two larger dragons had touched down. Eragon was stroking the muzzle of the blue one, while Murtagh was gazing intently at the red one. Both of the dragons then turned to look at her, and Kadi felt their awareness's brush against hers gently. Deciding to permit them access, she opened up parts of her mind, keeping certain parts secret, but at the same time sharing a great deal of her memories, particularly those surrounding her discovery of the dragon egg in a field, and the past few weeks with the dragon since his hatching.

"_Greetings, Dragon Rider,"_ A deep feminine voice sounded in Kadi's mind, and she had to force herself not to startle, _"I am Saphira Bjartskular, daughter of Vervada and dragon of Eragon Shadeslayer."_

"_I am Thorn, Dragon of Murtagh, Greetings young rider."_ Another voice echoed, this time distinctively male.

Kadi chewed her lip, remembering once being told that it was considered rude to address a dragon unless you had been given permission to by their rider. She glanced and Murtagh had Eragon, who both nodded encouragingly. Kadi took this to mean that she could speak, and did so.

"Greetings Saphira Bjartskular, daughter of Vervada and dragon of Eragon, and Thorn Dragon of Murtagh. I am Kadiya, daughter of Leila."

The two dragons hummed, and Kadi smiled as her dragon joined in. Eragon and Murtagh were both looking towards the village, and Kadi wandered over to join them, the three dragons following.

"No sign of Brom and Nissa yet," Murtagh commented, "but I cannot see Galbatorix's forces either."

"_They close in on the town, even as we speak,"_ Saphira reported.

The six of them stood, waiting. Kadi could feel her hear pounding in her chest in anticipation. An eerie glow began to hover over the village of her upbringing, and she knew that Galbatorix's men had arrived, and had begun to burn the village. She felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought of the people she had grown up alongside, and the people she had known since her early childhood. She prayed that they might survive, and would escape Galbatorix's wrath, perhaps to, one day, appreciate the sweet taste of victory that the whole empire would enjoy if the evil king were to be defeated. She felt one of the other riders…she wasn't sure which, touch her shoulder reassuringly, but other than that the group were motionless, waiting in silence for Brom and Nissa to arrive and allow their departure.

The glow from the burning village grew brighter, and the distant screams of the villagers could be heard as the faint breeze carried the sound towards them, as well as the smell of smoke. Kadi shivered as the sound reached her ears, and she bit back a sob. Her dragon made a soft crooning sound, rubbing his head against her leg.

"Here they come," Eragon quietly said, breaking the tense silence after a few minutes of waiting. From the slight hill where they stood, they could see two figures racing from the village in the twilight. Although it was some distance from the village, Eragon and Murtagh could distinctively sense that it was Brom who was running towards them so quickly. A few moments later the reason fro the urgency was revealed, when a group of the Empire's soldiers emerged from the village, carrying weapons and burning torches as they pursued the pair. Kadiya felt her heart leap into her throat as she watched and tensed, ready to jump in and lend a hand if it was needed.

Of course, the only weapon she was carrying at that point was a short knife, since she'd rather foolishly left her hunting bow at home that morning. In hindsight that hadn't been a very clever thing to do but there was nothing she could do about it now.

"Come on Father," she dimly heard Eragon call mentally.

"Come on, Nissa," she added softly, watching the pair as they ran towards them. She heard Eragon and Murtagh draw their swords, and she felt Murtagh tighten his grip on her arm.

"Fall back; this is going to get messy. Go into the barn and find a weapon that you can use, if you think you're ready to fight." He instructed her. Kadiya nodded and ran into the barn, searching for something that had been left there at some point of time, and that could be used as a weapon. After much searching she found an old hunting bow and a quiver of arrows, but she could hear the pounding feet of the approaching group of soldiers as well. One fo the older dragons roared, and Kadiya winced at the volume of the noise, before gripping the bow tightly, and emerging from the barn, rejoining the group.

Brom and Nissa had almost been overtaken by the soldiers, and Kadiya notched an arrow into the bow, taking aim, holding the string drawn back, waiting.

"Now," Eragon ordered, and she released the arrow, at the same moment that Eragon and Murtagh charged forward, swords raised over their head.

Brom turned, drawing his own sword, and faced the small force of about thirty men that had pursued the pair form the village, as Eragon and Murtagh overtook him and charged into the croup with a crash of metal. Thorn and Saphira took flight, swooping down on their enemies and clawing at them. Kadiya shot arrows from where she stood, her dragon at her side, spitting and snarling like an upset cat.

Nissa stood between the two groups, bent over double trying to regain her breath from the long run from the village towards the barn.

Kadi shot her last arrow into the fray, watching as a soldier fell. There was little more she could do but watch, but Brom ,Murtagh and Eragon seemed to have the situation under control.

She glanced over at Nissa, having seen some movement in that area from the corner of her eye. Nissa was being approached by three soldiers, their weapons drawn.

"Nissa!" Kadi screamed in warning. Nissa looked up, and held out her hand towards the soldiers, shouting something in a language Kadi didn't understand. It was obviously a spell of some description, because the neck of one of the soldiers snapped to one side, obviously broken. The two others increased their pace, even as Nissa seemed to sag, as if her energy had been sapped. Kadi charged forward, drawing her knife as the second soldier burst into fire, obviously another spell, but the third had reached Nissa, bringing his great axe swinging down upon the woman. Kadi screamed as Nissa's body crumpled, the Axe buried deep in her chest. It, however, left the soldier defenceless, when Kadi jumped over her fallen foster mother's body and slashed his throat open with the knife. The soldier fell, and Kadi tuned, dropping to her knees, her eyes filling with tears as she beheld the blank stare of Nissa's eyes. The old woman was dead. The only mother…the only family Kadiya had ever known, was gone. She felt as if her world was breaking apart as she sobbed and began to cry, unaware of the battle that was going on behind her. Eragon let out a sigh as he dispatched the last soldier. None of them had been harmed, with the exception of Nissa, but there was a urgency in Saphira's voice when she spoke.

"_There are more soldiers on their way. We must move quickly."_

"Murtagh, take Kadiya and Nissa with you on Thorn. Eragon and I will take care of the young dragon. Go," Brom ordered. The two boys nodded, and Mutagh approached Kadiya.

"We need to go," he told her, crouching down beside her. Kadi turned and faced him through tear filled eyes, her face not comprehending anything but her grief over Nissa's death.

"We need to go," Murtagh said lightly louder as Thorn approached and, with as much gentleness as he could, gathered up the sill body in his claws. Kadiya sniffed and Wobbled to her feet, allowing Murtagh to steer her towards Thorn's Saddle. He pushed her gently up into the saddle, before climbing up behind her, tightening the lashings around their legs as he went. Then He put his arms around her, and gripped the spike of Thorns that he usually held onto .

Over on Saphira, Brom and Eragon had mounted up, tha baby dragon held tightly in Saphira's front paws, it's tail swishing back and forward in anticipation, it's own small wings flapping as if it itself was going to fly.

'_Ready?'_ Eragon asked. Murtagh signalled he was set, and the two dragons took off into the darkening night sky, bearing their riders and their burdens safely away from the dangers that lay behind signalled he was set, and the two dragons took off itn othe darkening night sky, bearing thier them had and Murtagh charged forward, swords raised over thie

**A.N. I was brought back to this story by the release of Inheritance. It was pretty good, except I didn't like the ending (Personally)**

**I recommend it to any Eragon fans out there though. **

**Anyway, finally, we have chapter 6. So sorry about the delay, but I needed to be enticed back into the fandom, which Inheritance did quite nicely.**

**On that note, however, there won't be any inheritance spoilers in upcoming chapters, so if you haven't read it yet (which is understandable, since it came out 3 days ago, and it is a VERY long book) don't fret. **

**R.W.**


	8. Chapter 7

Murtagh grinned inwardly as he heard Kadiya gasp as Thorn launched himself in the air. He remembered the first time he had ridden a dragon and the terrifying first few moments before the feeling of euphoria kicked in. Over on Saphira, he heard the young dragon squeal in excitement as the ground disappeared beneath it. Thorn arched up into the air, soaring high into the sky. Murtagh closed his eyes, relishing the feeling of the wind on his face. In front of him Kadiya sobbed, her breath hitching. He tightened his arms around her slightly.

"I'm sorry for your loss," he said in her ear. Kadi sniffed in reply.

"Thank-you, Murtagh. I can't believe she's gone. It just seemed like she was going to keep going forever." Kadi said softly, her voice almost lost in the wind as they flew away from the village that Kadi had called home for almost her entire life, heading back towards the comparative safety of Surda and the Varden.

The sky darkened as one by one the stars appeared. The ground beneath them turned to darkness, save for the occasional pinpricks of light indicating where towns and villages were dotted across the landscape.

The small group were silent as they flew, recognising the sombreness of the occasion. Eventually Brom mentally signalled that they should stop soon for the night, and Murtagh and Eragon agreed, both feeling weary. The two dragons swooped downwards, finding appropriate campsite using their keen sight.

Murtagh was glad that the dragons had been carrying the supplies when the village had been attacked, otherwise they might have lost everything that Brom, Eragon, and Murtagh had not been already carrying. As it was, Kadiya had nothing except for the clothes on her back.

The two elder riders had wordlessly gone about setting up camp Brom took Kadiya aside, keeping a supportive arm around her. Brom kept his mind closed to them, so the two boys focused on their tasks, Eragon on collecting wood and lighting the fire, Murtagh on preparing some food from the rations the Varden had sent with them.

Saphira and Thorn lay to one side, the young dragon sniffing the ground around them curiously. Nissa's body had been lain out by Thorn in a corner of the clearing, and Eragon had covered her with a spare blanket. Eragon glanced at Murtagh, who was watching Brom and Kadi. Brom had his arms around her whispering soft reassurance into her ear. Eragon's keen hearing could her Kadiya's soft sobs.

Eventually, Brom and Kadiya broke apart, and walked back towards the dragons. Kadi held her hand out to her dragon, the gedwey ignasia on her hand glistening in the moonlight as the small green dragon touched her palm with his nose, before rubbing his head against her palm, making soft humming noises similar to what Saphira and Thorn did when they were content.

"We're far enough away from the soldiers now that we can slow our travels down slightly. Tomorrow at dawn we will bury Nissa, there is a clearing that I believe she will like not far from here."Brom told the two boys as Kadi and her dragon approached Nissa's body together. Kadi didn't uncover her foster mother's remains, but knelt beside them, her dragon sitting beside her, their heads bowed as Kadi grieved the loss of the only family she'd ever known, and the dragon shared his rider's grief. Eragon doubted that either of them would move that night. He remembered when Roran's mother had died when he was younger, before he'd found Saphira's egg, and how they'd all sat vigil over her remains for the night, before she was buried the next morning. It had been one of the longest nights of Eragon's life, but he'd kept silent, understanding how important it was for Garrow, Roran, and the rest of his family.

It became apparent that Brom planned to sit with them once they'd eaten their evening meal, so Murtagh and Eragon packed up without complaining and the usual chatter and joking around, and set up a watch to ensure that Kadiya and Brom were not disturbed by anyone who wanted to attack the camp.

Eragon had first watch, and it was uneventful. He woke Murtagh when the moon was high in the sky and then lay down on a blanket beside Saphira, huddling close to her as she covered him with her wing. Eragon yawned and quickly succumbed to his weariness, safe in the knowledge that Murtagh and Thorn would keep the rest of their family safe while he slept.

EEBI

Nissa's burial was a simple, yet touching gesture. Saphira, Thorn, and the baby dragon dug the whole that her body was to be lowered into, and Brom said words in the ancient language over her body as Eragon and Murtagh carefully lowered the body into the whole. Kadiya filled in the hole with the dirt, and they all placed stones on the grave, covering the mound of earth. The three dragons then stood together, and as one, blew onto the stones, sealing the grave, and ensuring that time and animal scavengers would never ravage the spell caster's remains. Brom stood at the foot of the grave then, placing his hand on the hard, glittering surface that now covered the grave, and whispered words. Writing appeared on the hard surface, as if it had been etched there by a master of stonework

_Here lies Nissa,_

_Mother to many._

_Protector of justice_

_Friend, Fighter, Family _

_She will live on in our hearts forever _

"An appropriate tribute," Saphira said, and the others all nodded, Kadiya included, bundled up in Murtagh's cloak, as the morning air up in the mountains where they were camped was quite cold.

The group stood there quietly, before Brom let out a sigh.

"We should go; we need to return to the Varden as soon as possible."

Murtagh and Eragon immediately moved to their respective dragon's side, while Kadiya lingered beside Nissa's grave, finally brushing her hand across the glittering rock that sealed the tomb.

"Farewell, Nissa. I will never forget you." She softly intoned, before letting her hand drop. The green dragon touched the stone with his nose, before he looked up at his rider.

"Come on," she instructed, backing away from the grave respectfully, before she turned her back and approached Murtagh's side. Brom climbed onto Saphira behind Eragon, and Murtagh helped Kadiya up onto Thorn in front of him, so he could wrap his arms around her to ensure she didn't fall. This time Thorn carefully too the young dragon in his claws, being very careful to ensure the young dragon was not injured by his sharp talons. Murtagh tightened his arms around Kadiya as Thorn spread his wings and soared up into the air. Kadiya didn't gasp this time during take off, instead seeming to be focused on the skies above them, perhaps feeling the exhilaration that came with flying. As Eragon and Murtagh both agreed, the first flight upon a dragon was a generally frightening experience, but every flight afterwards was breathtaking.

"It's so beautiful up here," Kadiya called to him over the sound of the wind as the soured towards Surda, passing far above mountains, rivers and small villages.

"I know," Murtagh replied, "One of the advantages of being a rider, you can see the world from an angle that most people could only dream of."

Thorn flapped his wings; gaining a little height so he was briefly he was flying above Saphira. He then moved to the side and dropped slightly, so they were side by side. Brom, Eragon and Murtagh all knew that it was important for Kadi to get used to the feeling of flying, as the battle that they knew was going to take place was only getting closer and closer. The more prepared Kadi was the better it would be for the Varden as a whole, and for the dragon riders as a smaller group. If she had more time to get used to being a rider, then Murtagh knew that she stood a better chance of surviving the battle.

Despite the fact that he'd only just met her Murtagh didn't want to think about the possibility of Kadiya dying. She was young, and genuinely innocent. It had been a long time since he'd had the chance to interact with someone like that over a long period of time. Sure, Kadiya knew how to fight, and she'd killed a few of the soldiers that had attacked them at the barn, but she wasn't battle and war weary like the rest of the Varden that Murtagh saw on a day to day basis.

Murtagh found it refreshing.

EEBI

It was dark when they finally crossed over the border into Surda, and they flew straight towards the Varden's encampment. Murtagh groaned with relief, stretching his weary legs in the saddle as the light from the campfires appeared one by one, as they drew closer. The two dragons too were looking forward to resting their aching wins, especially Thorn, who had been carrying the young dragon the whole day.

Eragon stretched out with his mind, alerting Arya, his mother and Nasuada that they were close, although he had a feeling Arya already knew. Saphira arched downwards souaring over the camp, before she dropped itno the field that was assigned to herself and Thorn. Thorn took care to set the young dragon down, before he actually landed. The baby dragons legs buckled under it's weight a little at first, it's feet having gone to sleep through not being used all day, but it quickly recovered, scampering towards Kadiya, who had just climbed down drom Thorn's side, Murtagh right behind her. Eragon was stroking Saphira's neck carefully, while Brom was already in the process of meting with the welcoming party that had assembled at one end of the clearing, including Nasuada, Arya, Selena, Roran, and a few others. Kadiya hung back, her dragon by her side, peering cautious at the strangers. Kadiya ran her fingers through her hair, hopping to make it at least semi presentable, although after a full day's flying, it needed a good brush, and her fingers were not going to do the job.

Eragon and Murtagh, along with Saphira and Thorn, stayed beside her, perhaps sensing her unease. Kadiya was thankful for their support, as the party approached them. Saphira and Thorn hummed greetings to the approaching group, whikle Eragon and Murtagh grinned.

"Your mission was successful, I take it?" Nasuada said to them, smiling, "Greetings, youg rider, I am Nasuada, leader of the Varden."

"I am Kadiya. It is an honour to meet you, Nasuada," Kadiya curtseyed as well as she could, although her legs were suffering the same problem as her dragon, and had gone to sleep. Staying upright was a challenge that was taking up most of Kadiya's attention.

"I understand that your journey to us has been fraught with danger and loss. My deepest condolences to regarding the death of your foster mother."

"Thank you Nasuada, your condolences mean a great deal to me. The empire is no longer safe for myself, or my dragon. I ask that you accept us into the Varden so that others will not meet the same fate as my foster mother." Kadiya said formally. She'd spent most of the day thinking about her meeting with the leader of the Varden. So far it was going to plan, with the exception of he legs being half asleep.

"I accept you both, we have great need of people with your talents. While you and your dragon are young at the moment, I hope to see you both grow into mighty warriors."

"I hope that day will come" Kadiya agreed. Nasuada smiled and then inclined her head to Eragon and Murtagh, before moving off back towards her tent. Kadiya exhaled, feeling some of the tension leave her body as a woman took Nasuada's place, embracing both Murtagh and Eragon. She guessed that the woman was their mother, Selena, who was the same woman whom had been Kadiya's sole source of nourishment following her real mother's death, or that was what Nissa had said anyway. Sleena turned to Kadiya as Eragon greeted a tall Efl woman, and Murtagh chatted to a young amn about his own ade with a hammer slung from his belt.

"Kadiya, I am Selena, Brom's wife, and Murtagh and Eragon's mojher. You probably wouldn't remember, but I fed you when you were a little baby. You've gornw so much. I cannot believe that you are the third rider."

"I'm having a bit of trouble believing it myself," Kadiya admitted. Selena laughed, and hekd out her hand. Not knowing what to expect, Kadiya took it in her own, Selena rubbed Kadiya's had reassuringly.

"I'm so sorry about Nissa. She was a good friend, and she loved you very much. I'm sure she is so proud of you, and what you've become."

"Thank you." Kadiya sniffed, her emotions catching up with her. It had only been just over twenty four hours since Nissa had died, but it had felt like a lifetime. Selena gently pulled Kadiya into an embrace, rubbing her back, while Kadiya cried onto the older woman's shoulder, clinging onto Selena desperately. Selena knew that Kadiya needed a new mother figure and she was prepared to step into that role. She was already the mother of two dragon riders, and had cared for Kadiya deeply when the girl was a little baby, so now that the teenager had been made a rider and had lost the only other mother she'd ever known; it only made sense for Selena to take Kadiya under her wing.

Kadiya needed a mother at this point of her life and Selena was ready to be that mother.


End file.
